The objective of the proposed research is to understand family interaction process and its impact on child development by relating the structure of family problem solving behavior to measures of child development and functioning. Our goal is to specify important family process variables which mediate the effects of family structure on child development. Interaction process data are available from structured home interviews of 99 unlabeled (normal) families. Each family contains an adolescent daughter for whom sociometric, school achievement, and psychological measures of personal development are available. Families participated in a structured home interview which included difference exercises both for parents and for the whole family, and a projective family description task. Primary variables include the Personal Development of parents, level of Individuation among family members, Support, Validation, Speaking for Self, Elaboration, Comfort with Disagreement, Peer Group Support, and Personal Development of Children. In addition to looking at summary measures of behavior) e.g., what percent of the family's statments are angry), study will also be made of process or patterns of interaction (e.g., what kinds of statements follow angry statements--reason, withdrawal, or anger). Focus will be on the overall family climate, as well as on the child's particular role in the family.